


A Proposal...or Three

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: All great things come in threes: The Golden Trio, The Holy Trinity, Pythagorian Triads...and apparently James' proposals too.





	A Proposal...or Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You’d imagine the proposal to be extremely romantic. A shiny diamond ring, romantic background setting and staring into the depths of each others eyes. Well not in the case of James and Lily. James and Lily’s relationship couldn’t exactly be described as conventional. Unless of course conventional started off with a love/hate relationship, heavy on the hate. And the ideal of conventional generally did not involve multiple proposals. But as was said, James and Lily weren’t quite the epitome of conventional. In fact, in this particular relationship there was not one proposal, but three, not all of which were accepted with quite the grace expected of the girl, seeing as a ‘yes’ usually suffices just a bit better than a revolt of violence. But that was Lily for you.  
  


_~~~~~_

_The First_

It was fourth year and Lily Evans was doing what she did best. Being Perfect (the capital ‘P’ came with the title). Lily Evans could be described as your very proper and prim student. She did all her work, was never late for class, and has a remarkable record. Perfect, in short.

James Potter was not. He was quite the opposite in fact. And he had a rather large infatuation with a certain redheaded Gryffindor. One which is he liked to express to her at regular intervals.

It had been quite a peaceful Saturday afternoon as Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room from outside. But obviously Lily was unable to get through a day Potter-free.

 “Oi, Evans, babe!”

Lily felt a strong masculine hand reel her in from the waist. _Great,_ she thought _another pursuit attempt from the idiotic stalker they call James Potter._ James leant casually against a wall, his arm clearly possessive around Lily. The vivacious redhead turned to glare up at the boy in front of her. She breathed our deeply. _Calm yourself Lily, Calm. Peaceful beach. Inner Zen. Happy puppies. Decapitated Potter. Yes happy, happy thoughts…_

 “Eeeeee-vaaaans!” James’ voice continued whining into her ear.

“What?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I get a response now do I? That’s always a good sign,” James’ arms were snaked tightly around Lily’s waist; she immediately shrugged him off upon realising his arms were still there. He was wearing his famous smirk, hazel eyes now trailing up and down the length of Lily’s body.

“So Evans, do you want to–” James started, but was interrupted by an unexpected explosion. Of the Lily variety.

“Don’t you even think about finishing that sentence! I will kill you. Really. I’ll hex you, then pour muggle acid on your face, gag you, kick the living daylights out of you and hex you again. And then after the second round of hexing I will get a very sharp knife and wipe that smirk off your idiotic face. Both literally and figuratively!” Lily glowered at him. Around James Potter there was no control of Lily’s temper, duly noted by teachers who had an innate habit of running (and screaming in the case of Professor Flitwick), when the two were within a short distance of each other.

“Oh, very intimidating Evans,” was James sardonic reaction. “Really, I think you just need a little of James’ lovin’” He winked suggestively.

“Ugh! Potter!” She hit his arm. _Oww! Inner pain, why do boys have to be painful to injure? Endeavour on Lily, Endeavour on_. “What!” kick. “The!” punch. “Hell!” and the memorable finish of a slap across the face of James Potter.

Lily stormed away angrily, secretly content with her dramatic exit. That was until she heard a familiar laugh.

“You know, Lils, I really wasn’t going to ask you out this time.”

Lily graced this with the response of a swiftly raised eyebrow. However upon turning to face him she couldn’t help but wonder _with that expression, could he maybe (shock! Horror!) actually be sincere?_

“No. Lily,” James knelt before her, taking her delicate hand in his. _Sincerity gone._ “My beautiful flower, the love of my life, the broom to my quidditch,” James always had an _interesting_ way with words, “I would like to request your hand in marriage” James paused and looked off into the distance dramatically. “We are clearly destined for each other. Your passion! My love! Your brains! My delectably sexy good looks!” He winked up at Lily, who stood. Yes, just stood. For once in her life Lily found herself quite lost for words.

So she did what any girl in this position would do. Well any girl like Lily at least. She kicked him in the shins. In her opinion, quite an appropriate response to a proposal. James released her hand to grab his lower leg, quite audibly yelping in pain. Lily took joy in viewing James’ pain, and had to restrain herself from kicking him again, just for the pure enjoyment. Instead she smiled down at the tormented boy, and sauntered off.  
 

_The Second_

Rounds had become an interesting occurrence for James Potter and Lily Evans, as they stumbled between not-quite-friends and maybe-sort-of-more-than-friends. No one really knew where they stood about each other. Not even the two in question. This night would be no different. The beginning of seventh year, with both being heads usually involved verbal and often physical abuse by Lily, to a smirking James. But after an infamous incident involving James, Sirius and a much too intimate experience with Lily’s underwear drawer resulting in ample hexing on Lily’s part, both heads had taken a truce, attempting to be civil, perhaps even nice, to each other. But of course _attempt_ was the operative word.

Their rounds consisted of awkward small talk, often with intentional and unintentional flirting, usually followed by uncomfortable silences. This evening was no different. That was of course until James decided to speak.

“So the weather. It’s winter, huh?” James inwardly cursed himself. _Weather? Seriously, weather?! And you wonder why the girl doesn’t like you, James…_

“Yes, very…cold…” Lily replied, a look of disbelief on her face as she was thinking something quite similar to James at that point.

And here the awkward silence ensued. James’ hand flew to his already messy hair, a trait known for when he was nervous. He had stopped asking Lily out when they decided on a truce, but was sure Lily didn’t hate him. At least he hoped so. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought to himself.

“Um...so…uh…Evans...I mean Lily…” James stammered out, breaking the silence..

“Uh, yes?” asked Lily, shooting a questioning look in his direction.

“What I meant to say was…” he drew out.

“Yeees” Lily similarly enunciated. James didn’t reply, just standing there awkwardly for a while.

“Willyoumarryme?” was the stuttered response

Lily looked up a mixture of shock and surprise playing on her features, only to see an equally shocked James turning the colour of her hair.

Lily laughed, “James, you’d be surprised, but I don’t think we’re _quite_ there yet”

James cursed under his breath, not lifting his gaze from a suddenly very intriguing spot on the floor. “I…uh…didn’t exactly mean to say that.”

Lily couldn’t help but giggle at the lost expression on his face. Watching him try to redeem himself was pure evil on her part, but definitely fun.

“I meant to ask you out” he finally admitted. His hand were awkwardly midair as if he was having trouble deciding which nervous trait was more suitable: hands messing up his hair, or fidgeting like crazy.

“Oh, really now?” Lily feigned a clueless look. A year ago she would have probably slapped him, accusing him of some pathetic joke, but now she felt a smile playing at her lips as she looked up to his mortified expression, and into hazel eyes. She had never realised how appealing they were to her. Lily felt herself melt under his gaze, suddenly shaking herself as she realised she’d been staring up at him, probably looking up at him with a stunned look on her face. James, however, was now opening his mouth, scrunching his face in confusion, and closing his mouth again. All of this repeatedly. Lily couldn’t find this anything but adorable. _Here goes nothing,_ Lily thought to herself. Lily leant up on her tiptoes placing a light kiss square on his lips.

 “Good night James” she said softly, smiling up tentatively at him.

   
 _The Third_

It’s always a good sign if your grandmother approves of the girl you want to marry. But then again, this may be outweighed by complete lack of ability to actually propose to said girl.

James rolled the ring between his fingers. It was perfectly Lily. A band of entwined gold with white gold, and a small, conservative diamond to top it. It had belonged to his grandmother. Now you’d imagine sweet, old woman placing the ring in the palm of her grandson, giving him her blessing for the love of his life. This wasn’t quite the style of nanna Potter. James for one knew this first hand. After meeting Lily (affectionately dubbed as “the pretentious redhead”), nanna Potter had found it only in her duty to take James by the arm, and menacingly threaten to “kill the idiot” if he didn’t “marry the girl _immediately_ ” (having of course the amazing ability of speaking in italics). She had then given James the ring he was now rolling between his fingers. James knew he wanted to be with Lily forever. Although he never admitted it to anyone, he knew he had loved her since their second date. But as well as this may be, he still found himself sitting alone and unengaged. James emerged from his thoughts as he heard a loud thud and saw his favourite redhead stumble through the door of their apartment. He stuffed the ring as deep into his pocket as it could possibly go, smiling innocently up at Lily hoping she wouldn’t suspect a thing. Lily however was thinking otherwise.

“James” she acknowledged softly, but rather than giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she normally would, she strode past him and went into their room. From past experience James knew this could never be a good sign. He apprehensively followed his girlfriend finding her sitting, arms wrapped around her knees, on their bed. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

“Uh…you okay?” Lily looked up to James, a look of pure disbelief on her face. She glared up at him.

“Did I, uh, do something?” James pronounced slowly.

“I can’t believe you! If you have to be like that, at least face up to me,” James could see tears forming in her eyes. He heard a distinct murmur as she returned her head to its place on her knees, “you’re pathetic.”

“What are you talking about?” James asked slowly, worried that he had done something completely wrong without even realising.

“Oh like you don’t know”

“But I _don’t_ know!”

“Just do it already will you”

“Do what, Lily? What exactly is it that I’m doing?” James was now apprehensive that she knew that he was planning to propose, but confused as to why exactly she was reacting like this.

“fumdne” Lily mumbled, wiping tears now openly flowing, away from her eyes.

“What?”

“Dump me! Damn it, James!” she erupted a response. “I know you want to break up with me. You’ve been avoiding me for the past month and you never answer my questions any more. If you don’t want to be with me anymore just tell me. Stop avoiding the issue.”

James had to openly laugh at the thought of this, but quickly stopped as Lily slapped him. She began to walk away, muttering something that sounded distinctly like “bastard” under her breath. Evidently James trying to hide the ring and avoid question about it hadn’t gone down so well with Lily.

“Wait, Lily,” James grabbed her wrist, pulling her to face him. “So I didn’t exactly plan to do it this way, but I love you and this is probably why you think I’ve been avoiding you–” James knelt, retrieving the ring from within his pocket, “–And I’d rather _not_ break up with you, so Lily Evans, will you marry me?”

Lily gasped, a mixture of shocked and ecstatic. She knelt to his level, and throwing her arms around James, kissed him passionately.

“So that’s a yes, I hope?” James asked, pulling away, hands still around her waist. Lily nodded vigorously.

“And you won’t kick me in the shins this time?”

Lily playfully cocked her head,

“We’ll have to see about that one” she replied winking, leaning up on her toes to kiss him again.

   


 

  



End file.
